Take Away My Fears
by Wolfress
Summary: Upon the raid of another pirate ship, Captain Jack Sparrow finds no other than young William Turner - broke and torn, living as the crew of that particular pirate ship's whore. Can the normally unshaken Jack heal the wounds slashed in Will's heart? Or wil
1. Disclaimer

.T.A.K.E. .A.W.A.Y. .M.Y. .F.E.A.R.S.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Author - Wolfress  
  
Email - wolfressempire@hotmail.com  
  
Rating - R  
  
Genre - Angst/Romance  
  
Pairing - Jack/Will  
  
Movie - Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Type - Slash  
  
Summary - Upon the raid of another pirate ship, Captain Jack Sparrow finds no other than young William Turner - broke and torn, living as the crew of that particular pirate ship's whore. Can the normally unshaken Jack heal the wounds slashed in Will's heart? Or will the wounds scar and stay there forever?  
  
Warning - This fanfiction contains boy/boy relations - don't read if you're not up to it!  
  
Disclaimer - I, Wolfress, hereby claim that I do NOT own any of the mentioned characters. 


	2. Chapter One

**T A K E A W A Y M Y F E A R S**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Captain Jack Sparrow sighed as he leaned on the side rail of his beloved ship, the Black Pearl, black kohled eyes staring into oblivion, his thoughts wandering. It's one of those... whiny boring days again, and both he and his crew were itching for something interesting to do - drinking rum asides, since that's what they do every single day, at any rate.

He looked outward towards the sea, and squinted to the horizon towards the front of the ship. No signs of any other civilization, ships or boats alike, at _all_. Sighing once more, he pushed himself off the rail and made his way towards the Anamaria, who was manning the ship in her position as First Mate.

It was almost a year and a half since that fateful day when he had jumped of the castle edge and into the sea, only to be reuinted with his beloved ship. But since then, almost every day, he felt something was missing. Something was not right. For a few months, he had pondered over what it was, his ideas going from him going old to not being able to dear old Norrington again, but of course, they were all wrong. But one day, when he was steering the ship first handedly, a sudden memory of the time when William Turner, that lad who was barely eigheten, had been yelling in his face about him could never be a pirate came hurtling up, and it was then and there that he realised just _what_ was missing.

William Turner, that young, spirited lad had captured the great Captain Jack Sparrow's heart. That handsome face, determined look... a cloud of lust came over said Captain's eyes as his thoughts wondered to the boy's body. Who cares he was almost twice as old as the boy? He licked his lips - he'd give almost anything, save the Pearl, to have that body pinned under him, naked and wriggling with anticipation, to have the privilege to stare into those soulful dark eyes, kiss those full, red lips, be able to trace with his mouth the lean, lovely chest, grope those wonderfully firm arse cheeks, let his hand trail down to his...

_Right, getting a little too graphic there,_ he reprimmanded himself as he came up to Anamaria. "Any sign of.. anything?" he asked, swaying a little and propelled himself to lean on the woman's shoulder.

Anamaria shrugged him off. "Not for the last time I checked. Hang on," she told him as she bent down slightly and grabbed the horoscope. "Now... let me see..."

She adjusted the length a little before covering it over her eyes. Jack, who was looking off into the horizon, missed the part where Anamaria's eyes widened. She poked the captain - "Captain, captain! There's a ship just next to our course, a pirate ship at that!"

Jack turned sharply, grabbing the horoscope. "Hm... you're right," he mused. Then he turned and barked out to the crew, "All right, crew, listen up! We're gonna have a battle up ahead, give it an hour! No need to get too tense though - I know the captain meself, and 'e's a downright coward who only knows to attack during night." There was a chorus of "Aye, Captain!", before all hands on the deck were scrambling to prepare cannons and ropes alike.

***

"Now then," hissed Jack, "we'll be goin' over there, and -don't fire unless fired upon-. Just bound them, cut any who interferes, and take all that there is - Anamaria, be the one to check the cellars?"

The woman nodded. "Aye aye, cap'ain. As ye say."

However, there was, apparently, no need to be scared at all. The ship's crew and captain, like most others, had heard of the Black Pearl's reputation, and as soon as the two ships were near, they began yelling, "Parley! Parley!"

Some of the Pearl's crew members snickered. "All right then," Jack decided after a dubious look, and swaggered over to the deck edge. "We'll be coming over, lads. Oh, but we'll be havin' our swords by our sides, so no tricks, savvy? And you _have_ heard of our cannons, yes?"

The crew from the other ship - the Adventurer - nodded nervously, and before long, a few of the Black Pearl's crew and Jack himself were over there, with Anamaria going down below the decks, looking suspiciously at the nervous gulps of the captain of the Adventurer and several of the Adventurer's crew.

Anamaria went down below the deck while Jack held the crew's gaze, scrutinizing them, glaring at any who dare to make any small movement. Things were rather quiet when a shout could be heard suddenly:

"Oh my gods, Cap'n!"

Jack's alertness went right up, but didn't dare to move his gaze away from the tied up crew of the Adventurer. It was only when Anamaria reappeared and another three of his crew had their eyes trained on the enemy crew, did he dare look.

And oh, what he saw. His eyes popped out, almost, and a faint whimper was heard.

"_Will?_"

* * *

Alright, alright!! -ducks tomatoes- I know I took a long time, but the reason behind this is that I've almost finished the whole story. Now, I'll be seeing how the reviews are going before I upload another chapter. ^^ Review!


End file.
